


Pax

by madasthesea



Series: Fure [8]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, post-QoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Attolia contemplates her name.





	

“Irene?” She heard her husband call. She grit her teeth and didn’t reply.

“Irene,” he said again, his silent steps halting when he saw her. She didn’t turn around. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“That’s your name,” Gen said, laughing lightly. He came and sat next to her in the dark. 

“I was poorly named, then,” she snapped, and his laughter died. 

“What happened in court today?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. People complained, the army asked for money, Baron Deilos called me a warmonger-er and told me my mother was a fool for naming me Irene.”

“What?” Gen snapped, his voice hard. In the faint light of the moon, his face was furious. 

“I can’t blame him, really,” Attolia continued. She was usually silent when she was angry, but now the words wouldn’t stop. “After all, I hang people from my castle walls. I killed my betrothed, I cut off your hand! I–”

Eugenides’ remaining hand rested on her arm, stopping her. He moved it up to cup her jaw. “Don’t listen to him. Don’t ever listen to anyone who says that. You did what you had to to keep your kingdom.”

“I didn’t want to be a monster,” she whispered. 

“You’re not,” he assured her. He kept his hook behind his back. The metal caught the moonlight when he moved to kiss her.


End file.
